This disclosure relates to an image outputting apparatus, an image outputting method, an image processing apparatus, an image processing method, a program, a data structure, and an imaging apparatus.
Together with enhancement of the picture quality and increase of the frame rate of an image sensor, the transmission capacity of data demanded for an interface of the image sensor with a DSP (Digital Signal Processor) which processes an image picked up by the image sensor is increasing.
In order to satisfy such a demand as described above, for example, such techniques as improvement of the clock frequency of an interface and reduction of the voltage for a signal are adopted. However, the techniques increase the difficulty in production of a sampling timing on the DSP side and make it difficult to transmit data correctly.
Serial ATA: High Speed Serialized AT Attachment Revision 1.0a 7 Jan. 2003 is available as a related art document.